EKids
eKids (Formerly KIN For Children (1991-1995), KIN 4Kids (1995-1997), and KIN Kids (1997-2008) is a Durian children's network launched by KIN Communications on November 1st, 1983. Monthly Themes From January 1997 to 2000, themes based on topics such as family, sports, music, and holidays. A random character from a different show would be chosen to do the Word of the Day. To view the monthly themes, click here. Programming Current Programming * 101 Dalmatian Street (August 12th, 2019-) * Amphibia (October 5th, 2019-) * Arthur (October 7th, 1996-) * Being Ian (September 15th, 2007-) * Big City Greens (December 4th, 2018-) * Care Bears: Unlock The Magic (July 8th, 2019-) * DuckTales (October 1st, 2017-) * Gravity Falls (October 12th, 2013-) * Jacob Two Two (September 15th, 2009-) Former Programming * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (November 9th, 1998 - December 1st, 2001) * All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series (January 18th, 1999 - February 8th, 2003) * Are You Afraid of The Dark? (October 1st, 1992 - October 31st, 2000) * Barney and Friends (November 1st, 1992 - October 15th, 2009, moved to eKids Preschool) * Caillou (January 5th, 1999 - October 15th, 2009, moved to eKids Preschool) * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (November 1st, 2007 - October 15th, 2009, moved to eKids Preschool) * Cow and Chicken (May 8th, 1999 - May 9th, 2003) * Dexter's Laboratory (October 1st, 2000 - September 8th, 2008) * Dragon Tales (November 1st, 1999 - September 15th, 2008) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (July 8th, 1999 - September 15th, 2013) * Elliot Moose (April 12th, 2001 - September 15th, 2007) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (April 9th, 2009 - July 7th, 2015) * Fireman Sam (September 1st, 1991 - October 8th, 1999) * George Shrinks (December 12th, 2004 - January 9th, 2010) * Hey Arnold (February 8th, 2001 - December 15th, 2007) * In The Night Garden (May 1st, 2007 - October 15th, 2009, moved to eKids Preschool) * Jacob Two Two (September 15th, 2007 - May 7th, 2018) * Jakers! (October 9th, 2004 - September 8th, 2016) * Johnny Bravo (January 4th, 1998 - September 21st, 2007) * Krypto the Superdog (August 26th, 2006 - October 9th, 2013) * Lamb Chop's Play Along (January 2nd, 1993 - October 9th, 2000) * Lassie & Friends (October 8th, 2012 - September 8th, 2018) * Madeline (September 1st, 1994 - November 1st, 2008) * Noddy (December 1st, 2004 - October 15th, 2009, moved to eKids Preschool) * Pearlie (October 8th, 2010 - September 5th, 2014) * Postcards from Buster (September 8th, 2005 - July 8th, 2011) * Rupert (September 1st, 1991 - July 31st, 2008) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (July 1st, 2002 - November 20th, 2008) * Strawberry Shortcake (June 6th, 2004 - October 15th, 2009, moved to eKids Preschool) * Sushi Pack (October 8th, 2008 - July 24th, 2017) * Turbo Dogs (September 8th, 2007 - August 9th, 2019) * What's With Andy? (August 7th, 2003 - December 12th, 2010) * Willa's Wild Life (January 18th, 2009 - September 8th, 2019) * Wishbone (November 1st, 1995 - January 8th, 2001)